Oh, Mistress Spider
by Rulern Av Ost
Summary: In the dark cupboard he lives with spiders. They are his, as he is theirs. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**

**Characters: Not Mine; Never Owned It. Never Will. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Songs: And none of the songs used here belong to me either. The first song is Itsy Bitsy Spider. The Second Song is the Norwegian version of Itsy Bitsy Spider. I translated it. The other is Little Miss Muffet or something. I don't quite remember. And the third was a poem that Tsurai no Shi made for me. So, I want to give her a big thank you! **

"_Itsy Bitsy Spider..."_ a small spider was plucked up from the ground._"Crawled Up The Waterspout..." _A pair of green eyes watched as the spider crawled over the pale hand. _"Down Came the Rain and..." _The spider fell from the hand and landed on the mattress. He continued to sing, "_Washed the Spider Out..."_

_"Out Came the Sun and Dried Up All The Rain..." _The spider crawled towards him, it's small legs swift and quick in its movements. _"And the Itsy Bitsy Spider..." _The spider was by his leg now. He took a deep breath. The small creature, quickly climbed up his leg, and started to weave a web.

"_Crawled Up the Spout Again."_

Emerald eyes stared at the small spider in the corner. _"Little Harry Spider..._" It was weaving a web. It sparkled slightly. He wished he could weave a web like that. Then he could build a home, far away from the Dursley's. Oh, how he hated them. "_Climbed Up My Hat."_ He wished they were gone; far, far gone - where he would never have to see them again.

He noticed another spider crawling on the floor. "_Then Came The Rain..."_ He carefully picked it up. "I hate them you know." He had often whispered to the spider on several occasions. But it wasn't necessary this time. "_And Harry Down He Fell..." _It's huge; eight eyes stared up at him. "I wish I could make them disappear...Forever." He had often told them. No longer did he have to. They knew.

The spider was put down on the floor again, and the child walked over to the mattress. _"Then Came The Sun And Shone On My Hat..."_ It squeaked slightly as he laid down, and green eyes disappeared from view, as eyelids slid over them. "_Little Harry Spider..."_ He never noticed as all of the spiders crawled out from their hiding places, and stared at his sleeping form.

_"Climbed Up My Hat."_

"_Little Miss Muffet..."_ a small, childish voice sang softly inside the small, dark cupboard."_Sat On A Tuffet..."_ The cupboard door squeaked as he opened it. Step by step, the small child walked around to the start of the stares. Several spiders was crawling after him. Slowly but surely he walked up the stares. Hardly a sound was made as he walked upwards. His emerald eyes were glazed over as he sang. _"Eating Her Curds And Whey..."_

When he made it to the top of the stairs, he headed towards the room of his cousin. His voice was soft enough that none of his heavy sleeping relatives would hear him singing. _"Along Came A Spider..." _He slowly opened the bedroom door, and stared down at the heavily sleeping form of his huge cousin. The sound of his voice was far more eerie now. _"And Sat Down Beside Her..."_ The spiders were crawling over to his cousin's sleeping form, and started to weave a thick web. After they had woven a wed over his mouth, his cousin woke up. He tried to scream, but no noise was made.

The huge boy's eyes shone with fear as he hear the eerie sound of his cousins voice, and the sight of the spider's crawling over him, weaving their web.

_"And Scared Little Miss Muffet Away.."_

The bedroom door gave a small squeak as the door was opened. Green, hazy eyes looked over at the two sleeping figures in the bed. A small, creepy smile appeared on his childish face. "_Oh, Mistress Spider..." _He whispered into the dark room. The spiders started to crawl over the two sleeping figures. "_Her Silk Thread Spun Fine..."_ The spider's web was being woven as he watched. The silky material first covering they're mouth, then their arms and legs. "_To Pick Out Her Dinner..." _The huge man's eyes snapped open, and he looked straight at the boy. He tried to yell, buy no sound passed the Spider's Web. "_Just Bidding Her Time…"_

He sung softly. The childish voice was truly something eerie, and it woke up the woman beside the man. She also tried to scream at the small boy, but no sound passed her sealed lips.

"_And Along Came The Fly..."_ She was panicking. And so was her husband. They couldn't move. The silky threads would never let them. The panic in their eyes grew, as they saw the huge amount of spider's crawling over them, weaving their webs around them. "_A Quick Meal On Wings..." _They realized what he meant by that. He could see tears appearing in his aunt's eyes, before the web covered her eyes. He felt no pity. "_What Vaster Fortune for Her..."_ No pity would they ever gain from him. They hurt him. Now he was hurting them. _"Could A Fly Bring?"_ He left the room, leaving his relatives to their fates with the spiders.

Slowly he walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he didn't even have to turn around to see whether the spiders were following him. He knew they were. They always would be: because he lived with them. They lived with him. They were his, as he was theirs. Harry exited the house, the spiders, now more massive than before, was following him. And Harry softly started his song again.

"_Oh, Mistress Spider..."_

**A/N: Finally beta'ed! It's beta'ed by Eirenei! Go check out her stories. :P**


End file.
